The present invention pertains to plumbing appliances and more particularly pertains to an appliance used in conjunction with sinks, bathtubs, showers, and other conventional pressurized systems having hot and cold liquid faucets.
Conventional faucets are characterized by flow valves which control the rate of flow of pressurized hot liquid and cold liquid from the faucet.
In the static state when flow valves are in the shutoff position and no liquid is flowing from the faucet, hot liquid in the hot liquid conduits leading to the faucet cools. Therefore, depending on the interim of time that has elapsed since the faucet delivered hot liquid, an alotted period of time may be necessary before hot liquid once again becomes available from the faucet. The problem is further compounded with plumbing arrangements where the hot liquid source is positioned distant relative to the faucet as is the case with hotels, restaurants, and other large structures requiring complicated plumbing systems. Many hotels provide free instant coffee or soup, but no instantly available hot water. One must wait for the cold liquid or water in the hot liquid conduits leading from the hot liquid source to the faucet to be displaced and hot liquid or water to become available at the faucet.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved plumbing appliance.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved plumbing appliance which can provide hot liquid at the hot liquid outlet at all times.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved plumbing appliance which enables the selection of the temperature of hot liquid to be made from a position that is conveniently placed near the faucet.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved plumbing appliance which can provide hot liquid at the hot liquid outlet at all times without wasting water.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved plumbing appliance which enables the selection of the temperature of hot liquid to be made from a position that is conveniently placed near the faucet without wasting water.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved plumbing appliance which meets all of the above desire features.